MIDNIGHT CRY
by Hanazawa Yui Imnida
Summary: "Ini hanya tentang ya atau tidaknya seseorang membaginya bersama.." Inspirated from Mayonaka no Orchestra - Aqua Times.


**Desclaimer : semua karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya membuat fic ini tanpa bermaksud mendapatkan keuntungan materi apapun.**

 **Thanks to: .com yang sudah memposting lirik Mayonaka no Orchestra beserta translate-nya. Hontou ni arigato~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Midnight Cry-**

 ** _Mayonaka no uta ga sakenda "Boku hontou wa ano hi kara zutto…"_**

 ** _._**

.

Lagi.

Langit senja telah berubah warna menjadi gelap, sebuah mahakarya Tuhan yang terus berulang setiap hari hingga batas waktu yang hanya Dia yang tahu. Sebuah kebiasaan yang otomatis juga mengingatkanku bahwa satu hari lagi telah terlewati. Hari-hari yang penuh perjuangan untuk menjadi seorang kunoichi yang hebat, sekaligus sebagai kamuflase untuk melupakan sejenak kepenatan hatiku karena seseorang. Ya, aku yakin kau tahu siapa.

Baru tiga hari yang lalu, Uzumaki Naruto berhasil menyelamatkan desa dengan mengalahkan sang Ketua Akatsuki, Nagato - Pein. Tidak sepenuhnya menyelamatkan sih, karena faktanya, saat bocah Kyuubi itu datang, Desa Konoha telah rata oleh kekuatan menakutkan dari Pein itu. Meskipun begitu, tentu aku sangat bangga pada Naruto. Bagaimanapun berkat dia juga, orang-orang yang nyawanya diambil paksa, bisa hidup kembali. Sekaligus mengakhiri usaha penghancuran Konoha yang dilakukan oleh Akatsuki itu.

Ck.

Dia, bocah itu. Tak kusangka dia telah tumbuh menjadi sangat kuat seperti sekarang. Padahal dulu saat kami masih di akademi sampai menjadi genin dalam Tim 7 di bawah pengawasan Guru Hatake Kakashi, aku tak sempat berpikir kalau dia bahkan bisa menguasai ninjutsu, atau minimal taijutsu. Dia itu sangat ceroboh dan omong besar, kau tahu? Tidak bisa setenang dan secerdas Sasuke.

Ah, kenapa aku malah mengungkitnya lagi?

"Sakura, kau istirahatlah dulu." Seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh. Ternyata Kak Shizune.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Dia mencebik. "Bercerminlah. Wajahmu terlihat seperti tidak dialiri darah. Sudah, pulang saja. Besok pagi-pagi kau harus berjaga di rumah sakit. Kau tahu kan, aku masih harus mengobati Nona Tsunade di sini."

Hah, ya sudahlah. "Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu." Aku mengangguk padanya, dan pada Nona Tsunade yang masih terbaring lemah. Aku segera keluar dari tenda itu.

Kira-kira jam berapa sekarang ini ya? Kenapa bintang-bintang sudah terlihat jelas di atas sana? Bahkan langit yang luas itu tak bergerak sedikitpun, tapi kenapa matahari dengan mudahnya terbenam dan menyisakan benda-benda langit berjuta jumlahnya.

Wusssssshhhhh

Semilir angin malam membuatku sedikit bergidik. Dingin, kau tahu?

Pergerakan angin yang tiba-tiba membuatku membeku sesaat. Momen seperti ini, dimana aku pernah merasakannya?

 _"Sakura. Terima kasih..."_

Sekelebat suara melayang di kepalaku, membuatku merasa aneh karena tiba-tiba ada lautan kecil menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

.

.

"Ittadakimasu.."

Aku memandang takjub pada semangkuk ramen yang dihidangkan di hadapanku. Sepertinya memang enak sekali. Pantas saja Naruto suka sekali makan ramen di sini.

Sluruuppp ~ah...

Tidak ada salahnya aku mampir makan dulu sebelum pulang, lagipula aku memang sudah sangat lapar. Kapan terakhir kali aku makan ya? Apa 2 hari yang lalu saat makan bento milik Kak Shizune? Ah, sepertinya begitu. Pantas saja aku merasa kalau rasa ramen ini benar-benar yang terbaik di dunia. Sepertinya aku benar-benar kelaparan.

Menjadi ninja medis itu tidak mudah kalau kau mau tahu, ya, aku sangat paham bagaimana rasanya. Harus berusaha keras menyembuhkan pasien, apapun yang terjadi. Aku pernah berlatih keras di bawah bimbingan Nona Tsunade untuk menjadi ninja medis yang handal. Aku berlatih lebih daripada yang lain, karena aku...karena aku harus sebanding dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto saat itu sedang berlatih dengan Tuan Jiraiya, salah satu Sanin selain Nona Tsunade dan Orochimaru, dan aku yakin Naruto juga pasti berjuang keras untuk bisa bersaing dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke...

Orang itu sangat misterius, masih sama seperti dulu bahkan setelah 2 tahun kami tak pernah bertemu. Pertemuan terakhir kami adalah saat menyusup ke markas Orochimaru, dan berakhir dengan aku yang hampir mati di tangannya. Dia pasti juga sangat hebat, karena ku dengar, dia berhasil mengalahkan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Seorang ninja pelarian, anggota Akatsuki, dan alasan utama Sasuke pergi dari Konoha.

Aku meringis mengingatnya. Sasuke... Sasuke yang tenang dan berkepala dingin itu... telah membunuh kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Sakura-chan...!" Naruto tiba-tiba telah duduk di sebelahku dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang selalu penuh semangat itu. Dia sepertinya baru pulang juga dari membantu para warga membangun rumah mereka yang hancur. Penampilan Naruto sama buruknya denganku.

"Eum... Naruto, kau datang!" kataku tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya.

"Paman, aku pesan satu mangkok ramen ya!" ujarnya lantang, membuat Paman Teuchi mengangguk dengan bersemangat pula. "Udangnya yang banyak ya, Paman!"

Naruto duduk di samping kananku.

"Bagaimana harimu, Sakura-chan? Apa Nenek Tsunade sudah membaik?", Naruto menatapku lekat. Tapi, kurasa dia menatap penuh minat pada mangkok ramenku, sih.

"Umm... hari ini sudah tidak banyak pasien yang ku tangani, sebagian sudah sembuh dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Dan Nona Tsunade, yah kau tahu, mungkin butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama."

Keheningan menyelimuti kami setelahnya. Naruto terlalu sibuk memperhatikan satu titik hitam kecil di atas tatakan piring, sementara aku pura-pura sibuk mengaduk-aduk ramenku.

"Pesanan datang! Silahkan dinikmati.." suara Paman Teuchi memecah lamunan kami. "dan untukmu, Naruto, kuhadiahkan ramen jumbo ini, sebagai rasa terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan desa." Paman Teuchi tersenyum ramah, mempersilahkan Naruto menyantap masakannya.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kebiasaan lamanya jika grogi. "Ah, terima kasih, Paman. Aku jadi tidak enak."

"Selamat makan.."ujar Naruto lantang bak sedang memenangkan undian 1 juta ryo.

Aku kembali mengaduk ramenku. Tak lagi berniat untuk menyantapnya.

Melihat Naruto yang kelewat semangat untuk menghabiskan porsi ramen jumbonya, mengingatkanku pada kenangan-kenangan masa lalu. Saat kami—bersama Sasuke dan Guru Kakashi—sering makan ramen di sini setelah menyelesaikan misi. Saat-saat itu mungkin adalah waktu terbaik dalam hidupku. Yah, kebahagiaan kecil yang kini kurindukan.

Sasuke...sedang apa kau sekarang?

"Sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Kita ini masih satu tim," Naruto berhenti sejenak dari mengunyah ramen, matanya fokus melihat ke arahku. "—kau tahu aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

"Maksudmu apa, Naruto?" Aku benar-benar tak mengerti arah pembicaraannya.

"Kau ini—", dia berhenti sejenak, "ini tentang iya atau tidaknya kau mau berbagi pada temanmu." Dia menatapku serius. "Jangan seperti si _teme._ "

Ah. Aku mengerti sekarang.

"Aaa kau ini bicara apa, Naruto? Aku tidak—"

"Kau terlalu merindukannya, Sakura. Terlihat jelas di matamu."

"—apa." Perkataan Naruto sukses membuatku menelan kembali semua argumen yang telah ku persiapkan.

Sial.

.

.

Kabar buruk datang seminggu – dua minggu kemudian. Kesehatan Hokage Kelima, Nona Tsunade masih belum pulih. Menyebabkan para tetua memutuskan untuk mengangkat Hokage baru untuk menggantikan Nona Tsunade yang absen bertugas. Kau tahu siapa yang menggantikannya?

"Kalian sudah dengar? Hokage keenam saat ini adalah Danzo!" Kiba setengah berteriak kepadaku, Naruto, Sai, dan teman-teman yang lain.

Apa?!

"Tuan Danzo..." kudengar Sai bergumam. Tapi raut wajahnya masih sama, sulit terbaca.

"Maksudmu Danzo _yang itu_?"

"Iya. Si Orang Tua _menyeramkan_ itu." Kiba melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Tapi ada yang lebih mengejutkan dari itu, teman-teman..."

Entah kenapa bocah Inuzuka itu melirik ke arahku.

"Ku dengar, saat ini Uchiha Sasuke telah ditetapkan menjadi buronan 5 negara kage."

APA?!

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Shikamaru yang pertama menyuarakan suaranya. Tampangnya luar biasa bingung.

"Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau bercanda, HAH?" Naruto mulai tersulut—reaksi yang sangat normal untuk bocah Uzumaki itu.

Aku sendiri malah tak mampu untuk berkomentar apapun. Aku terlalu syok mendengar kabar ini. Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

Sasuke. Sasuke. SASUKE.

KENAPA HARUS DIA?

"Karena Sasuke telah bergabung dengan Akatsuki."

.

.

.

TAK

TAK

Bunyi kayu yang terbakar, sedikit memberi kehangatan pada udara malam kali ini. Bermalam di pinggir pantai benar-benar ide yang buruk. Angin malamnya benar-benar dingin menusuk hingga ke tulang. Jika ada orang yang pantas disalahkan untuk pemilihan tempat ini, maka Suigetsu orangnya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak tidur?" Karin menepuk bahu kirinya, mengingatkan ketua kelompoknya akan pentingnya istirahat.

"Hn."

Jawaban singkat, dan paling rasional yang bisa diberikan oleh seorang Uchiha.

Bungsu Uchiha itu tak menengok sama sekali kepada anggota tim perempuannya, yang jelas-jelas mengharapkan sedikit sikap perhatian darinya. Ck, Karin. Kau harus belajar banyak dari seseorang.

Lama menunggu respon yang tak kunjung didapat, wanita berambut merah itu menyerah. Berbalik memunggungi Sasuke. "Aku tidur dulu."

Lagi-lagi yang dia dapat adalah,

"Hn."

Menyebalkan!

Hei, mengertilah sedikit. Si bungsu ini sedang sibuk berpikir, tahu. Dia sedang mencerna baik-baik sesuatu yang kemarin dia dengar. Tidak begitu penting sih, tapi ini cukup mengganggu pikirannya.

Ini tentang Haruno Sakura.

Tidak, jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Kemarin, secara tidak sengaja dirinya bertemu dengan Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, seseorang dengan elemen kayu, Kiba, Lee, dan seseorang berkulit pucat dengan baju yang memamerkan area perutnya. Tidak bertemu secara langsung sih, dia hanya sedang bersembunyi di atas atap.

"—menyukaimu." Samar-samar dia mendengar ada seseorang yang bicara, yang secara insting menyuruhnya untuk merapatkan persembunyian—dan menguping.

"Apa katamu, Sakura?" yang ini jelas sekali suara Naruto.

"Aku bilang, aku menyukaimu, Naruto."

Sasuke sedikit mengintip, memastikan dengan penglihatannya kalau yang barusan berkata adalah Sakura. Sakura _yang itu._

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah satu-satunya orang yang kau sukai adalah Sasuke? Jangan bercanda, Sakura!"

Eh? Naruto... dia...

"Itu dulu. Sekarang aku sadar, kaulah yang selalu ada untukku, kau yang selalu berjuang untuk desa—" suara Sakura terdengar bergetar. Dia yakin itu.

Atau itu hanya ilusinya saja?

"—Sasuke tak pernah melihatku. Dan dia sekarang adalah buronan, dan anggota Akatsuki! Dia adalah ancaman bagi desa, Naruto.." kini di telinganya Sakura terdengar seperti menahan tangis.

"Untuk itu... untuk itu aku memilihmu."

DEG!

"Dan lupakan saja janjimu dulu padaku. Itu sudah tidak berlaku. Karena aku sudah tidak menyukai Sasuke. Naruto—"

"Cukup!" Naruto terdengar sedikit membentak. "Hentikan, Sakura!"

.

Sudah cukup! Dia tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Benar-benar mengganggu.

"Ck! Tidak berguna."

TAK

TAK

"Benar-benar menyebalkan."

.

.

"Haaahhhh..."

.

"Haaahhhh...'

.

Dua helaan nafas yang di ucapkan bersamaan oleh dua orang berbeda dan di dua tempat berbeda.

.

.

 **-FIN-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note:**

Terima kasih banyak buat teman-teman yang sudah berjuang membaca tulisanku. Aku tahu tulisanku masih datar, dan seperti tidak bernyawa. Untuk itu, review, saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat saya butuhkan.

Terima kasih semuanya~


End file.
